Rose, jusqu'à la toute fin
by Cyriane
Summary: OS - "Il ne savait pas comment il avait eu cette idée folle de faire brûler le Soleil dans un futur plus que lointain, 5 milliards d'années plus tard, si sa mémoire était bonne. Elle était juste apparue à lui un matin, annihilant toutes ses pensées, et deux mots avaient alors franchit ses lèvres : Revoir Rose. "


Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, de même que le Whoniverse, malheureusement!**  
**

* * *

**« Je t'aime… »**

**« Très juste… Et je suppose… Que c'est ma dernière chance de dire… Rose Tyler… »**

Il se matérialisa dans le T.A.R.D.I.S, figé comme une statue, les bras pendants et les joues mouillées, les mots qu'il avait tant de fois voulu lui dire encore accrochés à ses lèvres. Il les articula mais aucun son ne franchit sa bouche.

Il avait failli. Il ne lui avait pas dit. Il avait encore beaucoup parlé mais pour au final ne rien dire, et avait laissé passer sa chance.

* * *

**« Une fois que le pont sera rompu, tu ne pourras plus la revoir… Ta propre mère! »**

**« J'ai pris ma décision il y a longtemps. Je ne te quitterais jamais! »**

* * *

Il avait cru mourir la première fois qu'elle l'avait quitté, lui restant dans son univers et elle traversant le pont qui la mènerait au monde parallèle. Il ne s'était même pas entendu crier, lorsqu'elle avait lâché la barre à laquelle elle s'était accrochée, et avait senti dans ses deux cœurs une douleur insoutenable lorsque son père et elle avait disparu de l'autre côté et que la brèche s'était refermée. Il avait voulu aller la chercher, lui dire combien elle comptait pour lui, plus que toutes ses compagnes réunies. Il avait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, n'avait jamais été comme les autres, que son grand cœur faisait d'elle une femme forte et belle. Une _femme_, et non une _fille_. Au lieu de ça, il s'était contenté de poser sa main et sa tête sur le mur blanc qui les séparait, et lorsqu'il avait entendu son cœur battre, lui assurant qu'elle allait bien physiquement, et ses pleurs, qui lui démontrait qu'intérieurement, elle était au plus mal, il avait ignoré sa propre douleur, avait délibérément fait taire son cœur qui lui disait de la rejoindre et avait écouté sa raison qui lui disait qu'elle était mieux sans lui, avec sa famille et Ricky*, qu'elle était en sécurité à présent et plus en danger constant. Il avait alors ravalé ses larmes et s'était détourné du mur, retournant d'un pas mal assuré vers le T.A.R.D.I.S.

Il passa ses mains sur ses yeux et ses joues, effaçant toutes traces de larmes. Il pouvait toujours refaire brûler le Soleil pour la revoir, mais alors il créerait une déchirure dans l'univers et deviendrait le meurtrier de plusieurs planètes et de leurs peuples. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. C'était la dernière chose que Rose aurait voulu qu'il fasse.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait eu cette idée folle de faire brûler le Soleil dans un futur plus que lointain, 5 milliards d'années plus tard, si sa mémoire était bonne. Elle était juste apparue à lui un matin, annihilant toutes ses pensées, et deux mots avaient alors franchit ses lèvres : « Revoir Rose. » Alors c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Et il s'était matérialisé sur une plage. Et quand il avait vu Rose, dos à lui, un immense sourire avait barré son visage et il avait voulu s'élancer vers elle, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et puis, il s'était rappelé sa condition de « presque-fantôme », « d'image ». Lorsque qu'elle lui avait dit que cette plage s'appelait « Bad Wolf Bay », il avait ri et c'était dit que c'était le destin. Lui qui n'y croyait pas, au destin, puisqu'en tant que Seigneur du Temps, il le créait, et non l'inverse. Il s'était dit que pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait et que c'était le destin qui l'avait poussé à venir voir Rose, et que ce même destin lui donnait une chance, une chance de lui avouer ses sentiments, enfin.

A côté de lui, il sentait le T.A.R.D.I.S essayer de le ramener à Rose. Il avait toujours su que sa compagne de toujours, sa cabine de téléphone de police bleue, avait un cœur et surtout une conscience. Il savait également qu'elle avait _aimé_ Rose, que pour elle aussi elle était spéciale, et qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir partir.

* * *

**« J'ai fait brûler un Soleil pour pouvoir vous parler… »**

* * *

Les souvenirs de leurs aventures et leurs joutes verbales affluaient dans son esprit et semblaient vouloir lui rappeler de ne jamais l'oublier. Mais comment oublier une personne que l'on a aimée si fortement, tendrement, si follement ?

* * *

_Leur première rencontre._

**« Moi je suis le Docteur, et vous vous appelez comment ? »**

**« Rose. »**

**« Ça a été un plaisir, Rose. Courez pour vivre. »**

* * *

_La brèche de Cardiff._

**« J'ai vu la chute de Troie, la cinquième guerre mondiale et maintenant je vais mourir dans un donjon… à Cardiff! »**

**« Ce n'est pas juste mourir. C'est devenir l'un d'entre eux.**

**On va se battre, hein? »**

**« Oui.**

**Je suis content de vous avoir rencontrée. »**

* * *

_La Reine Victoria._

**« Je veux l'entendre dire « nous ne sommes pas amusés ». Je parie 5 livres que je peux le lui faire dire.**

**« Si je tenais le pari, ce serait abuser de mon privilège en tant que voyageur du Temps. »**

**« 10 livres. »**

**« Tenu. »**

**« Est-ce que je me comporte comme un crétin ? »**

**« Oui ! »**

* * *

_Madame de Pompadour._

**« Nooon, vous n'allez pas emmener le cheval ! »**

**« Vous avez bien emmené Mickey. »**

* * *

Mais tout était fini, désormais. Mais une chose était sûre : il n'allait jamais la remplacer. Il aurait d'autres compagnons, et elle le savait. Elle était restée lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle n'était pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière. Car elle _l'aimait_. Depuis le _début_. Elle l'aimait avec son ancien corps, et elle avait continué de l'aimer après sa régénération. Et lui aussi, il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas réussi à le lui dire mais il était certain que Rose savait.

Alors il aurait d'autres compagnons. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, qu'il ne se morfonde pas. Mais au fond, personne ne la remplacerait. Jamais. Elle était la seule qu'il ait aimée comme cela. Et elle serait la seule, jusqu'à la toute fin.

Il tourna autour du T.A.R.D.I.S puis enclencha un bouton qui le ferait voyager au hasard. Car en réalité, c'était comme ça qu'il voyageait, avec Rose. Il prévoyait une destination qui au final n'était jamais atteinte, comme une fois lorsqu'au lieu de se retrouver à Naples en 1860 pour de simples vacances, ils s'étaient retrouvés projetés à Cardiff en 1869 à refermer une brèche dans l'espace ou une autre fois, lorsqu'il était prévu que le T.A.R.D.I.S les emmène dans l'Angleterre de 1979 pour assister à un concert punk, ils avaient atterris dans l'Ecosse de 1879 à combattre un loup-garou qui voulait faire de la Reine Victoria sa nouvelle proie.

Il leva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme de dos, vraisemblablement vêtue d'une robe de mariée. Un voile, blanc également, partait de sa tête et cascadait le long de son dos.

**« Quoi ?! »**

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, visiblement furieuse. La surprise se peignit sur son visage et un petit cri de stupeur sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle aperçut le Docteur.

**« Quoi ?! »**

**« Qui êtes-vous ? »**

**« Mais… »**

**« Où suis-je ? »**

**« Quoi ?! »**

**« What the hell is this place ?!** »**

**« QUOI ?! »**

* * *

* Référence au fait que le Docteur appelle Mickey "Ricky" et que ça énerve ce dernier!

** J'ai préféré laisser cette phrase comme dans la version originale, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à la traduire et puis je la trouve mieux comme ça.**  
**


End file.
